


\infty

by KairoBlackthunderstorm



Category: Russian musicals RPF, Александр Казьмин | Alexander Kazmin - Fandom, Ярослав Баярунас | Yaroslav Bayarunas - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Reverse Pairings, Sex, Tender Sex, They are Changing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairoBlackthunderstorm/pseuds/KairoBlackthunderstorm
Summary: Просто Саша любит Яра, а Яр — Сашу.
Relationships: Александр Казьмин/Ярослав Баярунас, Ярослав Баярунас/Александр Казьмин
Kudos: 2





	\infty

Саша яровы ключицы расцеловывает, медленно ведет губами по тонким косточкам, ямки над ними лижет, чуть касаясь их языком. Саша узоры по его коже вырисовывает своей лаской.

Яр стонет громко, наконец-то не сдерживаясь, мечется под ним, выгибается до излома в позвоночнике, прижимаясь к сашиной груди, срываясь на судорожные всхлипы. Ему т е п л о. И слишком хорошо, и хочется еще. Сашу хочется. Он Сашу к себе ближе тянет, путаясь пальцами в волосах, слабо царапая по затылку. Пальцы дрожат.

Яру хочется кричать.

Саша губами его сосок накрывает, чуть сжимая, и Яра выламывает всем телом. Он царапается, за плечи сашины хватается, обнимая, притягивая к себе. Саша усмехается. Саша Яра мучает — дразнит — легкими невесомыми поцелуями. Саша легко прикусывает, зализывает алеющий след и вновь целует-целует-целует.

Яр хнычет. Яр к нему тянется, голову откидывая, шею доверчиво открывая. Саша оставляет под кадыком засос. Он ключичную ямку лижет, очерчивая языком острые косточки. Яр дергается, сжимая его бока коленями. Его ведет от ласки.

Саша по груди влажными поцелуями мажет, кончиками пальцев ребер касается, гладит, опуская ладони на разгоряченную кожу. Яр вскрикивает громко, не выдерживая, коротко сжимая себя. Саша его кусает под ребрами. Яра ломает. Яра потряхивает всем телом. Ему больше хочется, ближе, ему Сашу в себе н а д о.

Яр Сашу в себя вжимает, притираясь, толкается невольно, чувствуя, как сводит бедра. Саша дразняще ласкает его, большим пальцем обводя головку, размазывая капли выступившей смазки. Яр губы кусает, чтобы не завыть. Саша сжимает его, позволяя рвано — почти судорожно — толкаться в свою ладонь, и вновь принимается зацеловывать его живот.

— Саша, — требовательно хнычет Яр. — Войди…

Тот рядом с тазовой косточкой целует-прикусывает, лижет, поглаживая ладонью напряженный низ живота. Саша по яровым бедрам рукой проводит, бережно заставляя его развести ноги. Яр вскидывается весь, дрожит под Сашей, чувствуя его ладонь, накрывающую пах.

Яр кричит.

Сладко, ярко, выгибаясь всем телом, подставляясь ласкающим пальцам.

Саша медленно головку обводит, задевая щелку, ласкает осторожно, венки набухшие очерчивает.

Яру горячо.

И хорошо нестерпимо. Он под Сашей тает, плавится, сгорая в его руках. У Яра внизу живота сладко ноет и тугим узлом скручивает. Яр сашину ладонь перехватывает, на мгновение пальцами с ним переплетаясь, и ведет ниже. Саша на тугие мышцы давит, бережно входя одним пальцем. Яр хрипло стонет, подаваясь и ноги шире разводя.

— Саш!..

Тот легко подтягивается выше, Яра в губы целует, понимая без слов: Яр не выдержит — Яр кончит от одних только пальцев.

Саша его за бедра придерживает, толкается, входя осторожно. Яра под ним выгибает. Яр стоном захлебывается, на его члене сжимается, выгибаясь и царапаясь. Саша осторожно двигается внутри. Яр вскрикивает, притягивая его к себе и обхватывая ногами за бедра. Саша медленно, плавно толкается глубже.

— Я хочу тебя, — стонет Яр, ловя его взгляд. Синим к зеленому прикипает. — С-а-ш-а. Бери.

Саша рывком в него вбивается до конца, вырывая громкий вскрик. Яр гнется, подмахивая, с наслаждением принимая его толчки, сжимаясь, ч у в с т в у я. Саша берет его: почти нежно, сладко, мучая. И вдруг ладонью живота касается, давит легко, толкаясь глубже. Яр всхлипывает, его в себе о щ у щ а я, выгибается до излома в позвоночнике. Саша его член обхватывает, лаская по всей длине.

Яр за поцелуем требовательно тянется, Сашу в губы лижет, вскрикивает, выдыхая слабое «Я люблю тебя», и в ладонь ему изливается.

— Люблю, — шепчет Саша, рычит тихо, пуская мурашки по хребту, толкаясь в Яра последний раз и кончая внутрь. Яр всхлипывает, обхватывая его за шею и роняя на себя.

Саша улыбается.

Саша Яра л ю б и т.

Яр его к себе плотнее притискивает, едва дыша: удовольствием плавит по ребрам. Саша на спину откидывается, рядом устраиваясь, прижимая к себе и целуя. Яр отвечает довольно, жарко, языком по губам мазнув. Саша его губы терзает, чуть прикусывая.

Они целуются лениво: Яр к Саше жмется плотнее, ладонь на грудь над сердцем опуская, в глаза вглядывается. Он в их темных искорках сгорает, чувствуя, как желанием затапливает вновь. Яр до Саши всегда голодный.

— Сашк… — Яр к его плечу притирается довольно, чмокает невесомо. — И я все еще тебя хочу.

— Хоти.

Яр фырчит, вниз сползая, ладонями по бокам, по ребрам ведет, чувствуя, как Сашу мурашит.

— Саша, — Яр подбородком ему на живот ложится, глядя снизу вверх. — Дашь мне… Себя? — и ртом на его вновь полувставший член насаживается. Саша сладкого выдоха не удерживает, губы кусая. Яр горло расслабляет, принимая, головой покачивает, осторожничая с зубами.

Саша стонет протяжно.

Яр его гладит, ласкает, сжимая бока, ладонями по груди ведет, задевая пальцами соски, и почти ложится сверху. Он нос к носу с Сашей сталкивается, просяще заглядывая в глаза. Яр Сашу в губы чмокает, коротко лизнув верхнюю.

— Саш?.. — Яр боится. Он снова под ним оказаться готов, но так хочется Сашу взять, что внизу живота мучительно тянет.

— Дам, — шепчет тот, жмурясь, и неловко ноги в стороны разводит. Яр чувствует, как пальцы дрожат. Саша в его плечи вцепляется.

Яр его ласкает, отвлекая, снова головку лижет, губами обхватывая, заглатывает осторожно, задевая языком щелку. Саша бедра невольно вскидывает, толкается — Саша Яра все равно хочет. Саша лопатками по постели ерзает, плечами поводит взволнованно и ладонь ярову ищет. Саша в его пальцы вцепляется отчаянно.

Яр их переплетает.

Яр сглатывает, беря до горла, и тугих мышц касается, преодолевая сопротивление. Саша дрожит в его руках. Саша вскидывается весь, едва по Яру ногой не попадая, когда тот входит осторожно до самых костяшек, замирая, давая привыкнуть.

У Саши горит все внутри.

Жжется.

Плавит желанием.

Саша стонет, слабо выдыхая, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Саша расслабиться пытается, принять, подмахнуть. Яр его бережно удерживает, легко фырча, и вновь сглатывает, выбивая все мысли нахрен, заставляя лишь ч у в с т в о в а т ь. Яр рукой чуть двигает, добавляя второй палец.

Саша вскрикивает, все же сжимаясь невольно, Яру его за бедра удержать приходится. Он Сашу в живот чмокает, чуть приподнимаясь, заглядывая в лицо.

И снова ловит его ладонь, сплетая пальцы.

— Я с тобой, Сашка.

— Ты во мне, — слабо выдыхает тот, мотая головой и все же подмахивая его движениям. Яр двигает рукой чуть ощутимее. Яр пальцами вновь входит, широко разводит их в стороны, давя на горячие стенки, и сашин вскрик сцеловывает. Саша ему о т д а е т с я.

Саша под ним сгорает.

Саша мечется, насаживаясь, и часто-часто кивает, распахивая глаза. Яр в их обжигающей зелени тонет. Яр его пальцами берет, давит внутри, заставляя выгнуться всем телом. Саша его на себя тянет.

Яр в него входит медленно, толкаясь одной головкой, давая расслабиться, бедра гладит, живот и в губы целует, толкаясь до конца. Саша стонет. Саша ему свой вскрик отдает.

И себя.

Яр замирает, пальцы его сжимая, лбом в Сашу утыкаясь. Саша внутри горячий и такой узкий, что Яр боится кончить после первого же толчка. Саша Яра ногами обхватывает, изгибаясь, скрещивая их у него на бедрах, притягивая к себе. Сашу изнутри желанием затапливает, выворачивает и ломает. Ему х о ч е т с я, чтобы Яр двинулся, толкнулся сильнее, взял, подчиняя себе. Саша подмахивает слабо, сжимаясь чуть-чуть и вскрикивая. Удовольствием прошивает по позвоночнику.

Яр толкается в него, двигается на пробу, почти выходя и снова вбиваясь, ударяясь бедрами о бедра. Саша кричит под ним. Саша его толчки рваные принимает. Саша его спину царапает, впиваясь пальцами в лопатки, и к себе притискивает. Яр двигается медленно, чувствуя, что сорвется: с Сашей до безумия, кислотой разъедающего нервы, хорошо.

Горячо и сладко.

Саша сжимается на нем.

— Я-с-я, — в губы выдыхает, изливаясь себе на живот. Яр кончает в него, цепляясь за его доверчивый — любящий — взгляд.

Яр на него падает, на руках не удержавшись и едва дыша. Саша его сам целует.


End file.
